Demispies, Ninjas, and Gallagher Girls
by 12sakurablossom
Summary: Annabeth and Thalia are accepted to attend Gallagher Academy. WAIT! So are Sakura Haruno and TenTen! Join these four new students as they meet and attend school with Cammie and her friends. Will Cammie find out their secrets? What? The boys are coming too? This truly will be an interesting year! SxS TxN Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Acceptance! **

**A/N: Hey guys! So I decided to make a new story, because I'm a bit stuck on the other two. So, this one will include characters from PJO, Naruto, and Gallagher Girls series. So, I hope you all enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I only own the story.**

**12Sakurablossom**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Acceptance! **

**(Cammie's Pov)**

We- Bex, Liz, Macy, and I- all stood at the front of the gates of Gallagher Academy, waiting for the arrival of our two new mysterious students. I recall asking my mother, the headmistress of the academy, why we were the ones who have to greet the new girls. She just smiled slightly and told me: "They are your new sisters; they should be welcomed with open arms. So what's more welcoming than my best girls coming to greet them?" We didn't argue because (1) she is the headmistress- and my mother and (2) because we were flattered by the compliment and didn't want to let her down.

I began to ponder about what the two girl's reactions would be like when they find out that the school they are about to attend is filled with training spies. Yes, that's right, Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women is where girls attend to learn, operate, and fight as spies. Now, it's normal for girls to be selected. Those who don't attend Gallagher would see us as a regular school filled with preppy, rich and snobby girls who have their parents pay for their grades. But truly, we are girls who are trained and taught how to look, find, and target certain people. We are disciplined to learn how to fight in order to hold our ground if we're ever in trouble. My mother, Mrs. Morgan, is one of the best. As for my father, he died a long time ago.

It was 2 in the afternoon when a hired limo came in and stopped at the foot of the stairs as the five of us were at the top. Two figures stepped out and all five of us gasped quietly in amazement. There stood two of the most gorgeous girls I have ever seen in my life. Even Macy couldn't compare to their beauty.

The first girl that stepped out had short spiky black hair that suited her well. I looked at her eyes and felt myself freeze for a second because I was paralyzed from her shocking blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of black skinny jeans and black combat boots. She wore a black shirt that had **Death to Barbie** written on it in silver and covered it with a black leather jacket that was open. She didn't wear much jewelry. It was only a silver bracelet which she kept fiddling with and a necklace with what looked like beads on them, set on top of her head was a silver tiara. Somehow, the tiara seemed to blend in with her attire. Her pale complexion seemed to fit the girl well.

Next to her was a girl with curly honey-blonde hair that had some highlights in them. As I focused slightly, I could see a streak of grey in her hair. I couldn't see her eyes because she had her face turned toward the black-haired girl. Her outfit was a pair of black skinny jeans and black converse. She had a grey shirt on that had an owl's face with a black jacket. The only jewelry she wore was a necklace, similar to the other girl, but it had more beads in it and a gold ring settled in the middle, which she constantly played with.

They were either an inch or two taller than us and they had an athletic build. No doubt they were hard workers. Their posture showed confidence and the way they moved showed they were not afraid of what came their way. Though, their eyes kept darting from side to side warily. As the five of us walked up to them, we felt a powerful aura around them, the kind that made you want to bow down and do as they asked. All-in-all, they were beautiful and intimidating. As I looked to my side at my friends, I could tell they felt the same. I took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Welcome to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women!" I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"It's a pleasure to have you here…." Macy trailed off, silently asking them for their names.

"Thalia." The girl with blue eyes told her.

I turned toward the blonde girl and almost gasped loudly. So did Bex, Liz and Macy. The girl had startling grey eyes. It was a beautiful shade and it looked stormy and calculating, like she was figuring out how she could take us down in a fight. It was bewitching and intimidating. "Annabeth." She said, snapping us out of our reverie.

"R-right." Liz stuttered out. "Well Thalia, Annabeth- our headmistress would like to personally introduce herself to you two."

"Of course." The two spoke clearly, with power and confidence that made my legs shake.

"You can leave your bags. They will be brought into your room." Bex said. Thalia and Annabeth nodded, letting go of their hold on their two suitcases and dropped their backpacks on the ground. We began to walk in some corridors towards my mom's office.

* * *

Awkward silence. Well, for my friends and I anyway. Thalia and Annabeth didn't seem to mind. Thalia was listening to music, one headphone was out. Annabeth was studying the school's walls and designs, her lips twitching upwards once in a while.

Bex, being the bravest of us all, tried to break the silence by starting a conversation. She turned toward Thalia. "What song are you listening to?" She asked.

"American Idiot." She replied, not looking at her addressor.

"By whom?" Liz asked.

"Green day." Came her short reply.

Awkward silence came again. The two new students were unique, for the lack of better word. They were now in front of us and I was Annabeth point at a statue of the Greek goddess Artemis. Thalia looked at the pointed direction and the both of them started to laugh quietly as if sharing an inside joke. I heard a faint "Not even close" from Thalia. I decided to ignore it. It was just a statue. We reached the Gallagher sword and I saw Thalia staring at it.

"Cool sword." Thalia mumbled reaching for it. I started panicking.

"Don't!" I yelled. She stopped and raised her eyebrow at me. Suddenly aware of my sudden outburst, I blushed embarrassedly. "There is electricity running through the sword. You could end up lighting your hair on fire." I mumbled.

She sighed and retracted her hand. I heard Annabeth snicker. "It wouldn't be the first time." She murmured. Thalia shot Annabeth a playful glare, but it still sent shivers up my spine. Then I understood that Annabeth was talking about Thalia's hair. "Shut up, Annabeth." Thalia told her, but was smiling, mentioning something about "Seaweed Brain" and "annoyed."

We continued on until we reached the door of my mom's office. I knocked on the door. We came in when we heard her invitation. Entering, we saw my mom with her head bent, signing papers. I cleared my throat.

"Mother, we are here with the two new students." I said. She looked up and I saw a flicker of surprise when she took in Thalia and Annabeth's appearance. Snapping out of her daze, she smiled at the two.

"Welcome girls. Please sit down." My mom told them, gesturing to the two seats in front of her desk. The two sat down, but they couldn't stay still. "Now, I'm sure both of you are wondering what to expect this year." Thalia and Annabeth only shrugged. "First off, we must tell you. This is no ordinary school, ladies. This is a spy school." My mother paused to watch their reaction. I expected them to look shocked, or even scream. But what they did only surprised us more.

_They laughed._

"Yeah. That was kind of a given." Thalia said. "Seriously though. Who leaves a sword around like that?"

Annabeth nodded in agreement. "Maybe it would be less suspicious if you guys didn't look at us like you were about to throw us at a wall."

My mom blinked once, then twice. Shock evident in her face. Then she smiled. "You guys are very observant." She complimented. "That is very important when being a spy."

"Thanks," Annabeth told her, "it's in our nature." Thalia grinned, probably from the praising from my mother.

"It's a special talent." Thalia informed her, chuckling quietly with Annabeth.

The headmistress nodded. "Right, well, the girls will show you to your rooms. Dinner is at seven, you may unpack when you get there. I hope you enjoy the school year." She explained.

Leaving the room, my thoughts couldn't help but wonder about how interesting this school year was going to be.


	2. AN: New Story?

**A/N: New Story?**

**Hey guys! No this is not a new chapter, but I will be updating soon. Actually, I wanted to know if you guys are interested in my new story. It will be a regular story, which features Percy and Annabeth (of course). If you guys think that this story will be cool, just review what you think. Your opinions really matter to me! Thank you!**

**So this is the story's summary!**

**Title: The Adventures of Percabeth-Back in Time**

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase can't hold on longer as they dangle at the top of the entrance to Tartarus. With each slipping finger, the closer they are to Gaea. Finally letting go, they plunder into the darkness awaiting their destiny. That is, until a white light engulfs them and they stand before the almighty Chaos itself. They are given the chance to go back in time to stop the deaths of many demigods. With their knowledge of the future and the special gifts given by Chaos, they just might be able to. They embark on a journey of changing the future and saving those demigods who did not deserve to die. Only together will they succeed in this task.

**Okay! So I hope you enjoyed that little summary! I will also be putting a little excerpt of the story in the next chapter. Thank you!**

**-12sakurablossom**


End file.
